Free-electron lasers are a type of laser whose lasing medium consists of very high speed electrons moving freely through a magnetic structure. The magnetic structure is typically heavy and bulky and therefore presents limitations on applications of the laser or requires special accommodations that may not be practical in some environments. Additionally, such lasers have a fixed output wavelength and are not tunable in real-time. There may also be alignment sensitivities with optical elements associated with the laser and output powers are limited. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an apparatus and method for generating a high power energy beam based laser that is not subject to these disadvantages.